


Broken My Promise

by Jekrox



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekrox/pseuds/Jekrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She brought it on herself, like she always did. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken My Promise

There's never an easy way to break up. Often there's crying involved.

Sometimes, you know you've done the wrong thing, and the other person has the right to be angry with you. Sometimes you're just upset that you've been lied to.

Sometimes you just fall out of love. Sometimes you're never really in love in the first place – neither of them could tell which one it was.

"I'm going to need that ring back," Sam said, walking into glee that afternoon.

"I know," Quinn replied, twirling it sadly. It was the last thing she had to remind her of what she had thrown away.

He held out his hand expectantly, and she held onto it for a bit longer.

It was her fault, she knew it. She had brought it upon their relationship – this was just like ripping off a bandaid.

Why was it so hard?

Why couldn't she take off the damn ring?

Why couldn't she just accept that it was over?

She had cheated, lied, but… she liked to believe that she could make it all better again.

She looked at Finn with a sad look on her face. She couldn't be with him – he was her 'mistress'. It was wrong.

She looked down at the ring again.

C'mon, Quinn, just take it off. You can do it.

She moved it up from her knuckle to the middle of her finger.

That's the way… just a little bit further now…

And off it came.

She dropped the ring into Sam's finger.

"Thank you," he said, like he was relieved that that tie with her was over (which made her a little bit upset).

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I know. But it doesn't change anything."

With that, he walked towards Santana (who was giving her a slight glare) and curled up with her.

Serves her right for not wearing the ring. Breaking her promise. Not committing to being with a guy who was perfect for her.

She had brought it on herself.

Just like she always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, reposting this makes me nostalgic about my writing ability.


End file.
